Diary Of Rekindled Love
by the Jersey Girl Next Door
Summary: Ginny married Draco five years ago and has kept a diary since. They moved away from her family and friends but have now moved back. Draco rarely looks or talks to her anymore. What happens when one day she goes out alone?
1. Birthdays and Remeeting

Summary: Ginny married Draco five years ago and has kept a diary since. They moved away from her family and friends but have now moved back. Draco rarely looks or talks to her anymore after she had a miscarriage. What happens when one day she decides to go out alone? HG RHr

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are in the books J.K Rowling does. I do own the story plot and any new characters that you do not recognize from the books or movies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_August 11, 2003_**

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_It has been 2 months since Draco and I have moved back to England from France and I have only left this damn house twice! While out during those times I have discovered we are somewhat near Diagon Alley and I only know that because Draco goes there all the time. Today is my 22nd birthday and my own husband has forgotten again. This time five years ago I would be with my friends and family but for the past five years I have been locked in my own house. How I wish I could get out only for a little while. Hold on Draco is yelling for me…. well he just left on business and will be gone for the day. Seeing how Draco left, I might just leave this house for my birthday and treat myself to something I haven't had in a while… some fun. I really hope to see some one I know. I haven't seen any of my family or friends since I told them of my engagement, they didn't even come to my wedding! I had Snape walk me down the aisle. SNAPE! The teacher no one could stand. Oh well._**

_**Well I will tell you how it went,**_

_**Ginny Malfoy**_

Ginny got up from her desk and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her appearance had changed in the last five years. Her vibrant red hair was now blonde, Draco made he dye it to "fit into the family", her hair was now just above her shoulders and had sweep away bangs which was in a low ponytail. Ginny was in a thin pair of jeans and a blue baby tee that said bubble luscious (her favorite gum). She grabbed her wand and a bag filled with galleons from the loose floor board and walked out the door. Draco hadn't let her handle money or do magic in his presence.

It did not take her long to reach Diagon Alley and she noticed that it hadn't changed that much in the last five years. Ginny passed the quidditch store (A/N: I forgot the really name) and decided to go in and look around.

_'I haven't ridden on a broom since 7th year'_ she thought looking at the latest model called Comet Racer 5000.

She shrugged and turned around to leave when she ran into some one behind her and fell on the ground.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Miss," came a voice that sounded familiar, "Here let me help you up." he said offering her his hand.

"H-Harry?" Ginny's voice shaky

"Yes? Do I know you," Harry said uncertainly with a confused scowl. Then his face turned to a look of recognition, "Ginny! Ginny Weas-Malfoy! How are you?"

Ginny was pulled into hug by Harry and smiled at the fact she was being hugged and also the fact that it was by Harry. "I'm good. Draco left on business for the day so I decided to get out of that house for once." she said with a little venom in her voice.

Harry caught the sound in her voice but decided to ignore it for a little bit. "Any way happy birthday 22nd Ginny!" he said happily.

"You remember it's my birthday _and_ how old I am" she said shocked

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Wait, are you telling me Draco didn't remember it is your birthday?" know it was Harry's turn to sound shocked

"Um yea he never remembers things like that. Not even our anniversary or Christmas, come to think at least around me he doesn't." she said thinking about it.

"Well that settles it! I'm taking you out today. Let's go I bet you haven't eaten dinner yet have you?" Harry said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the store.

"HARRY where are you taking me!" she shrieked laughing. She hadn't laughed in awhile.

"Patience is a virtue my dear. You'll see in a minute."

They kept walking until Harry stopped in front of a new restaurant called "Mon Amour et Amie". (A/N: My Love and Friend in French) They walked in and were seated fairly quickly.

"Harry this place is way too much for me. I mean this place can't be cheap. I don't want you to go out the way just because it is my birthday; I am use to much less." Ginny said in awe as she looked around in her seat. Just then the Garcon came and they placed their orders.

"Gin, don't worry it's no big deal plus I want to do something nice for your birthday for you. So anyway what have been doing for the last five years?" Harry asked.

"Well not much. I'm afraid to say that the most exciting thing in my life has been getting my hair dyed and cut."

"Yea I noticed that. Why did you dye it? That is one thing I loved about you."

"Well, Draco thought it would help me fit in with his family. I found out that is better to just go along with him then to argue with him." she said simply.

The Garcon came back and brought the food. Ginny just looked at her plate then looked up at Harry.

"Do you know what I ordered? I sorta just picked the cheapest thing off the menu."

"Yea it is calf brains and a side of escargot." Harry laughed at Ginny's expression.

"Oh yummy. Thanks for telling me." Ginny said flatly and poked something with her fork disgustedly.

Harry saw this and had an idea. He put his fork and napkin on the table and called the Garcon over and asked for the check. The Garcon came back shortly and looked discouraged but handed over the check. While Ginny looked slightly confused.

"Harry what are you doing? We just got here and you are already asking for the check."

"Well I want you to have fun on your birthday and its obvious this isn't your kind of place." Harry said laughing a little.

"I'm sorry, if you want to stay its fine. Draco loves these places and drags me along with him but it always ends badly." Ginny said worriedly. She had just gotten back into the wizard world and didn't want to be isolated again.

"Its fine I just want you to have fun today. Let's go to a small café and there we can catch up." Harry smiled and got up out of the chair and pulled Ginny's chair away.

Together Ginny and Harry left the restaurant and headed to a café to catch up.

"So Harry tell me about everyone what have they been up to?" Ginny asked desperately wanting to know how her family was.

"Well Ron is the Keeper on the Chudley Cannons. He's really good but loses every time they go up against Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood is the Captain. He also married Hermione 3 years ago and they have a girl named Mia Ginerva Weasley who is going to be one in a month and god she is so adorable." he smiled.

"Fred and George's joke shop is still going strong; they are now all over the world. Fred married Angelina and have 2 kids Erica and Aaron," he paused to think. "Erica is 4 and they just had Aaron. George is engaged to Alicia Spinnet."

"Bill and Fleur are still married. Fleur is still annoying your mother but a little less now a days." at hearing this Ginny laughed a little "They have 2 kids Andrew who is 4 and Renee who is 3. Charlie is still just as much a bachelor as when you left. Your mum is still just a fiery and kind as always. Your Dad has moved up and is the new Head in his department. The job comes with a lot of respect and a higher raise so it was met with great excitement from all of you family. Percy came back right after you got married and apologized. Your mum and dad took him in right away but it has taken the rest of the family some time to get over what he said and did. Remus and Tonks finally got married and adopted a little boy they named Sirius James Lupin."

Ginny just sat and listened to Harry inform her on stuff she should know already. These people were her family after all. After hearing about them she wondered how she went by for five years with out any contact from anyone but Draco and his minion he called friends.

"So Ginny, what has been going on with you and Draco? Any kids?" Harry asked.

At the word kids Ginny started to feel tears swell in her eyes.

"Um well I was pregnant two and a half years ago, but I-er-I had a miscarriage because I…. umm fell down the stairs yea I fell down the stairs. Draco hasn't talked to me much since that happened so yea that's my life since I got married." she explained sadly.

Harry noticed the sadness in her voice and changed the subject for a little bit and just talked, laughed and joked around.

"Gin, what really happened to you and the baby? Its obvious you didn't fall down the stairs." Harry could not help but ask because he wanted to know the truth about what had happened.

Ginny took a deep breathe and thought about how to word it.

"Well when I was about 6 months pregnant Draco was invited to this Christmas party and because I was pregnant I was going a bit slow and he told me to hurry up. I was heading for the stairs and he was getting really impatient and started pushing me and when I reached the steps I guess he pushed to hard and I fell and lost the baby and consciousness for a couple days." she explained with a pained look on her face.

Harry just stared at her as she looked down at her plate.

Ginny looked up after a couple minutes in silence. "Harry do you know what time it is?"

"Yea it is… 9:30! Wow time flies when you are catching up." Harry exclaimed.

Ginny looked at Harry worried. "Harry I need to get going Draco comes home at 8:30. He won't be happy that I am not at home."

"OK I'll walk you to your house. No one should walk home alone at this time of night." Harry said getting up and holding his hand out for her to take.

Ginny and Harry reached her house 5 minutes later and Ginny was really nervous about entering the house and Harry noticed.

"Uh Gin are you alright? You seem sorta nervous and jumpy." He said putting his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a little.

"What? Yea I'm fine. I had a really fun night. Thank you it was the most fun I have had in a while." Ginny said smiling and gave Harry a hug then opened the door and went in to her prison.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY?" shouted Draco knocking her up against the wall.

"I went to Diagon Alley for my birthday, which was today by the way." Ginny replied and tried to get out of his grip.

"You were out with Potter weren't you?" tightening his grip even more.

"You mean Harry? Yes I ran into him and _he_ remembered what today was and treated me to a birthday dinner at Mon Amour et Amie, but later went a little café and talked. Let go you are hurting my arm."

"I won't be humiliated by having my wife go around in public with my enemy having an affair. You won't see Potter again understand me?" he growled pushing her lower against the wall.

"I will see who ever I want to now let me go." Ginny replied defiantly and kicked him in the shins and ran upstairs and locked her door.

She went over to her desk and opened her diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_I had the most wonderful birthday ever! I ran into Harry in the quidditch store and he treated me to dinner. We just talked and caught up with each other. I never really realized how much I missed every one but hearing Harry inform me on what has been going on, it all hit me. I was late coming home because we both lost track of time so Harry walked me back to my house and I gave him a hug and thanked him for the wonderful night. When I opened the door Draco was waiting for me and an explanation on where I was for the day. Draco went crazy when I told him I was out with Harry and grabbed onto my arm, which I am probably going to have a bruise there tomorrow, and ordered me to not see Harry again. Who does he think he is ordering me around and telling me who to see or not to see? But the thing was the whole time I was being yelled at by Draco I was thinking about him, Harry, I couldn't help it. I wonder what Harry is doing right now. Oh no… please Diary please tell me I'm not falling for Harry again._**

_**Well I'll right to you tomorrow Good night,**_

_**Ginny Malfoy**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OK guys please review I don't care if it to flame it or if it to compliment it. If you have any questions REVIEW and I will answer them! Thanks


	2. Remeeting the Family part 1

Summary: Ginny married Draco five years ago and has kept a diary since. They moved away from her family and friends but have now moved back. Draco rarely looks or talks to her anymore. What happens when one day she decides to go out alone? HG RHr

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are in the books J.K Rowling does. I do own the story plot and any new characters that you do not recognize from the books or movies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_September 1, 2003_**

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_It has been over a week since I have heard from Harry and I am starting to think he doesn't want anything to do with me. I really don't want that to happen again. I say again because I went through this with him and my family five years ago when I got engaged to Draco. Harry and I had been broken up for two years and it honestly looked like we weren't going to get back together so I went out and bumped into Draco. He seemed much different then he was in school. He made me laugh, smile and made me forget about the fight I just had with Ron and Harry. We dated for a month and Draco asked me to marry him. It was sudden but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do so I said yes. When I went to the Burrow to tell everyone the great news the reaction was not what I was expecting. I expected them to be upset but for them to refuse any part in my wedding planning or the wedding itself? It broke my heart and I walked out in tears and I haven't said a word to them in five years when we moved to France. At first I tried repeatedly to get in touch and I was actually talking to Hermione, but when Draco found out he took away my owl so I couldn't write anymore. I hope Harry still wants to see me again. I miss having some one to talk to. Oh, I now have another bruise or bruises to be more correct. Draco and I had another argument about me going to a business party with him. I was just recovering from a cold and he wanted me to go with him to Marcus Flint's party. I told him flat out no and he pushed me into the dinner table. I fell and he pulled me up hence how I got the bruises on my legs and my arm. There is some one at the door; I wonder who it is since Draco is away for a couple days. God Draco is away a LOT now that he is a world renowned owner of Pure Blood Banking._**

_**I'll right later tonight,**_

_**Ginny Draco**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny heard the knock again but it sounded louder and got up to see who it was. As she went down the stairs she saw Harry's messy raven hair through the top little window on the door and walked quicker to answer it. When she answered the door and confirmed it was Harry she jumped and gave him a Weasley trademark hug.

"Whoa! Nice to see you to, Ginny." laughed Harry and released Ginny but not before noticing how well she fit into him.

"Sorry Harry I just thought that maybe you had forgotten about me or not wanted to spend time with me." Ginny said looking down at the floor.

Hearing this Harry put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she would look at him. "Why would I forget about you and more importantly why would I not want to spend time with you?" he said softly.

Ginny looked up and saw how close he was to her and how he was coming closer. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned forward but then Harry noticed something.

"Ginny what is on your arm?" Harry said quietly and reached up to touch the hand print and Ginny flinched at him touching it.

"It's nothing. Draco and I had an argument and he grabbed me I guess a little too hard. It's no big deal Harry I've had worse." Ginny said trying to smile.

"Did it happen the night of your birthday?"

"No it isn't from my birthday. Draco wanted me to go to a party and I told him no. So in retaliation he pushed me into our table and I fell then he grabbed me and pulled me up off the floor and left me in the kitchen and went to the party. Any way, how did you know about that? You-you left when I opened the door." Ginny said her voice quivering, not wanting any one to know about their fights.

"Yes I turned to leave but I stopped when I hear Draco yelling at you. I didn't want you to get hurt so I stayed and waited till I thought it was safe for you for me to go. I heard him tell you not to see me again. I heard your reply and him groan so I figured you kicked him or something and got away since I didn't here anything else and then I left." Harry explained.

"Oh, why didn't you come around sooner? I really miss having some one talk to, Harry." Ginny asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Gin, I thought you wouldn't want to see me if I caused you pain-"

"Don't be stupid Harry! You have caused me pain before and it has never stopped you from being around me!" Ginny said mad at Harry.

"I know and I'm sorry about the past but I didn't want Draco to hurt you any more than he already has. Look I didn't come to argue with you I came to see if you could help me pick out something for Mia's birthday party. It is tonight but you know me I left it till the last minute. I have no clue what to get a girl who is turning one!" Harry said panicky.

"Alright, alright. I can go. Let me just but a charm on theses bruises and get my money and wand from the floorboard." Ginny said smiling happy about getting to get out again.

"Sure take your time. The party doesn't start till five and it is only ten thirty. Wait you keep your money under a floorboard, why?"

"Oh, Draco doesn't like me doing magic or having the money so one day I pulled up a floorboard and hid them in there. I started doing it in France and then we moved here three months ago and I needed to pull up another one." Ginny explained getting on her knees and lifting it up and feeling around for the bag and her wand. When she finally found it she got up excitedly. "Got it! Let's get going!" and pulled Harry out of the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny had just gotten done laughing at something Harry had said and they stepped into a magical baby/kids store.

"I didn't know a kid could have so much stuff." Harry said in awe.

"Harry, shut up mouth you r gonna start drooling." Ginny said laughing and reached up to close it for him.

They started walking down the aisle laughing at how ridiculous some of the items were.

"OK Harry time to get serious; what does Mia have already like toys wise?"

"Well she has a lot of clothes and a few dolls." Harry said thinking about it but not really helping.

"Thanks that helps a lot," laughed Ginny, "well lets think about what Ron and Hermione like and would love for her."

"Ron's is obvious… quidditch. Hermione would like…"

"Books" they both said at the same time.

"Well looks like we should first head over to the little quidditch player section, since it is the closet." suggested Harry.

"OK but it has to be something Hermione will approve of and isn't too dangerous.

They walked down a couple aisles and saw what they were looking for. A couple seconds later a sales wizard came over.

"Can I help you today?" he asked with a fake smile

"Yes actually, we need a toy that is appropriate for a one year old. Preferably a toy that is really safe and moderately inexpensive." Ginny said taking over, knowing Harry would by the first thing he saw.

"Ahh I think I have the perfect thing for a future quidditch player. It is a practice broom only goes 1-5 inches off the ground, has a charm that allows the infant to stay on and not fall off. It doesn't go too fast." the sales wizard smile and winked at Ginny flirty.

Harry noticed this and pulled Ginny closer to him and put his hand on her waist. "Yes yes but how much is it? That is the really thing to consider."

"Well it is usually sold for ten gallons but for you I can sell it for five gallons."

"That's great! We'll take it!" Ginny said trying to jump up and down but being held down because of Harry's arm still around her waist.

"Yea we will take it. Do you think we can get it wrapped and in a box or what ever?" asked Harry laughing at Ginny's giddiness.

"Sure but it is gonna cost an extra 50 Knuts."

"That's fine but do you think you could do it quickly, please?" Harry said impatiently

"Yes Sir if you could just follow me." the sales wizard said.

"Harry what is your problem? We still have to get something Hermione will like for Mia." Ginny said in a hushed voice.

"Gin, that sales wizard was checking you out! I know we still have to get your present but we can get that at a book store or something can't we?"

"Why do you care that he was checking me out? Are you jealous Harry Potter? Wait my present I'm not going I wasn't invited! Plus I doubt anyone wants to see me it's been what five years. I have changed they have changed I don't have red hair anymore they will hate me!" Ginny said panicky.

"Gin, calm down they are your family. They have missed you so much in the past five years. They haven't touched your room they even kicked Hermione out of it so she wouldn't mess anything up just incase you came back. When they read the article about your wedding they were extremely upset that they decided not to take part in it. I have never seen your mum and dad so sad as when they read the article and saw your picture. Ginny you looked really beau-"

"The total sir comes to 5 gallons and 50 knuts." the sales guy interrupted Harry

"Here. Thanks."

Harry took the broom and him and Ginny walked out of the store. They were quiet for the rest of the walk to the Flourish and Blotts. As soon as Ginny stepped into Flourish and Blotts she automatically remembered all those times getting books for school and having to drag Hermione out of there most of the time. This place was the first place she met Draco before her 1st year in Hogwarts.

"Ginny, are you ok? You just stopped. Did you see something or some one?" Harry asked concerned

"No being in this store just brings back memories good memories. This was the place where I first saw Draco." Ginny said shuddering

"Gin, if you don't mind me asking why did you marry him?"

"Come on Harry lets go find my present for Mia." she said trying to avoid the subject and dragged him in further.

"Hello may I help you? GINNY WEASLEY!!" shrieked the blonde sales lady.

"Umm yea, no it is Ginny Malfoy now," she said slightly sad, "sorry but do I know you?"

"Ginny Malfoy?! Are you sure it isn't Ginny Potter? Any way of course you know me we were in the DA and you were my first friend really." the blonde said in a dreamy voice.

"LUNA! LUNA LOVEGOOD! Oh My Merlin! How are you?" Ginny finally recognized the blonde.

"Alright enough with the shrieking please I am getting a really bad headache. Nice to see you again Luna." complained Harry

"Hey Harry. Actually I'm the future Mrs. Neville Longbottom. The wedding is going to be in October. I am sorry for such the short notice but do you wanna be my Maid of Honor? Hermione said she would do it but her and I see eye to eye on most things and it has made planning things somewhat hard. And after all you were my best friend at Hogwarts." Luna asked hopefully.

"OF COURSE I WILL! Oh sorry Harry," seeing him wince, "I would love to Luna. Oh I completely forgot; do you have by any chance a _History of Hogwarts: Children's edition_?"

"Yea we just got it in today. Hermione has one copy of it on reserve for her little girl…"

"Good we will take it. Please Hermione that the shipment back ordered or something. I want to get it for Mia's party tonight." Ginny explained.

"Your going! Oh my Merlin are your family going to be surprised. Congratulations are in order if I remember correctly. Sorry they are five years late but it just caught me by surprised and when I tried to get in touch with you I found out you moved to France!"

"Yea I know. Thank you. Do you know how much that will cost?"

"Yea it's gonna be ten Gallons total."

"WOW ten Gallons all for a book. Ginny that is too expensive you shouldn't spend that much money on a book." Harry said not sure at how much money she had.

"Harry are you forget who I am married to? Draco Malfoy, owner of Pure Blood Banking, second richest wizard in the country next to you. Even though he doesn't want me having money I still take it. I will have thirty Gallons left after I buy this book." Ginny said and waved her hand at Harry carelessly.

"Oh OK then." Harry sighed and stepped away.

"So what are you and Harry doing out together?" Luna asked

"Oh Harry had no clue what to buy for Mia so he enlisted my help and then he invited me to the party. I haven't talked to my family since my wedding."

"Oh cool well here you go and I guess I will see you there, then." Luna said coming around the counter and gave her old friend a long awaited hug.

"OK well I still have to get lunch and other things. Bye Luna it's great seeing you again." Ginny called over her back and left with Harry.

"So where do you wanna have lunch today, Gin?"

"Hmm well I can make something at my house if you want." Ginny offered

"Umm well what about Draco?

"Oh he is away for a couple days on business, so it is just me. Come on I can make a mean grilled cheese with tomato," Ginny laughed at the look on Harry's face, "Don't worry it is really good. I eat it every day. It is practically all I know how to make with out magic." she said and grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny undid the lock on her house and opened the door and dropped the book onto her couch. Harry walked in and finally got a look around. The décor was classy and sophisticated but he could tell that Ginny had no say in the furniture and the décor. Ginny sighed and got on her knees again to put her wand away but then stopped.

"Wait he isn't home I don't have to worry about it." she smiled.

She went into her kitchen and left Harry there in the living room.

"Harry you can watch T.V or something make yourself comfortable. The T.V is the only thing Draco thinks is good about being a muggle so of course he had to get the biggest and the most expensive one." Ginny shouted out from the kitchen Harry could here a smile in her voice.

"OK!" Harry said and flicked the T.V on and watched some football (soccer to the Americans like myself).

Ginny came out from the kitchen with two plates of Grilled Cheese with Tomato and two cans of soda and sat down next to Harry and they sat and watched football and ate a muggle lunch.

"COME ON BECKHAM!! LETS SEE YA BLOODY BEND IT!" yelled Ginny getting frustrated at the score of the game. Her favorite football team, the Real Madrid was losing badly to Beckham's old team Manchester United.

Harry was laughing at how Ginny was taking the loss. Ginny noticed and hit him playfully on the shoulder

"Well Mr. Potter, what do you think is so funny eh?" Ginny said

"Hmm well I think you have my dear Ginny." he stated simply, "Oh and this!" he said then pounced on her and started tickling her.

"AHHH Harry STOP… PLEASE! - I - I can't brea- breathe." Ginny tried to say in between laughs.

Harry finally relented and for the first time they noticed how close they were to each other.

_Oh My Merlin he is going to kiss me! Wait I'm married, oh well._ Ginny thought

_God she is soo beautiful_ Harry thought leaning closer down to her.

Ginny began to close her eyes but caught sight of the clock on the wall.

"Harry it is four and we still need to get dressed and I need to wrap my gift." Ginny said cursing the bad timing of everything.

"Huh? What? O yea the party it starts at five. Do you want me to wait while you get ready then we can apparate over to my place so I can change my shirt then we can head over?" Harry asked temporarily forgetting about the party.

"Yea sounds like a good idea. One Question, is this like a formal party or just a get together?" Ginny asked wondering what to wear

"Well it is sorta both, I guess. Just wear a shirt and a skirt I guess. I don't really know sorry." Harry said.

"It's OK no problem." Ginny said, "Hey when I call for you can you come up and see if this is appropriate?" she asked.

"Yea, sure thing."

"Thanks you're the greatest." and with that she ran upstairs and into her bedroom. She went through her closet and picked a black mid thigh length skirt and a white 3/4 length shirt. She put her hair up in a French twist and but two black Chinese hair pins in an "X" formation through it. She put light blush and pink lipstick on and eyeliner and neutral color eye shadow. She stepped back and looked in her floor length mirror.

_Well if I am going to see them after five years I should at least look descent._ Ginny thought.

"Harry does this look alright?" Ginny called from upstairs.

Harry went upstairs to answer the question when he found there were two bedrooms. "Ginny why are there two bedrooms, and which one is yours?"

"Oh Draco and I haven't shared a bedroom since the miscarriage and mine is on the left." She replied.

Harry walked through into the bedroom and stopped dead in place. "Ginny you look… stunning, but I think you should leave your hair down." Harry said remembering how he loved to run his fingers through her long red hair.

_But it isn't red and long anymore so many things have changed._ He thought and sighed.

"Yea I love wearing my hair down, but Draco usually insists of it up when ever we go out. Let's go to your flat then we can go to the Burrow." Ginny said also remembering Harry and his fingers through her hair.

"Yea, sure. Hold my hand so we can do side apparition because you have never been to my place before."

"I have been to your flat before Harry, remember. I really don't need help apparating there." Ginny said indignantly

"Gin, I bought a house. It is closer to the burrow and to Ron and Hermione. I sold the flat a couple months after you got married. So you have to side apparate with me."

"Uh OK." she said and held onto his hand and closed her eyes.

CRACK

Ginny opened her eyes and her jaw fell as she looked at his house. It had three stories was big and white. It had blue shudders and a wrap around porch; it even had a little lake in the back and a tiny row boat. All in all it was Ginny's dream house. (**A/N: I got this idea from The Notebook and thought it might fit in)** Ginny and Harry talked about what they thought life would be like when they grew up while they were still going out. Ginny had described her house just like the one she was standing in front of and it left her speechless.

"Harry, this is just like my-"

"Your dream house? Yea, when it came time for me to build my house the only picture in my mind was your house so I built it. So do you like it?" Harry asked nervously

"Do I like it? I love it! This is exactly what I had pictured in my mind. I had completely forgotten about it till now. Thank you Harry." Ginny said with a wide smile and jumped up and hugged Harry surprising him.

"Your- Your welcomed Gin, come on let's go inside so we can head over. Don't worry we don't have to apparate we can just walk down the road." Harry said pulling away from the hug instantly wishing he didn't and walked hand in hand to his house.

Ginny had noticed they were still holding hands and just smiled not bothering to break apart. Ginny thought about the past month and realized that it had been the happiest month she has had in the past five years. Harry unlocked the front door and showed her all the rooms then taking her in his room to pick out a shirt. He chose a black sweater that looked like one Mrs. Weasley made but it didn't have an "H" on it. It fitted his form very nicely Ginny noticed.

Harry pulled his old shirt off and Ginny noticed that five years of being an Auror had done his body justice. Ginny laughed as she saw Harry having some trouble putting on his new sweater.

Ginny walked over to him and grabbed his sweater and helped him stick his head through. "Harry, Harry, still can't dress yourself I see. Now hold still." she smirked.

Harry's head finally found the neck hole and poked through and it ended up right next to Ginny's face.

Ginny noticed how close they were and decided to hurry up the end result and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

Harry was surprised but got over it quickly and kissed her back. Ginny felt Harry's tongue begging for entrance and she opened her lips slightly and let out a soft moan as Harry deepened the kiss. Ginny slipped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair while Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Harry left her lips and moved down along her jaw line to right behind her ear where he remembered how she reacted to that spot.

"Harry" Ginny moaned.

Hearing this, Harry remembered that she was married and reluctantly pulled away. Ginny let out a disappointed sigh.

"Gin, we should umm get going or we will be late." Harry said huskily.

"Yea, lets go." she sighed fixed her hair and tried to flatten his hair down a little. After remembering that his hair was never flattened she gave up and held onto his hand and apparated to the Burrow.

CRACK

Standing in front of the Burrow Ginny had a flood of emotions hit her. Sadness… Hope… Happiness… Good Memories and Bad Memories.

She turned to Harry gave him a nervous smile and started to walk toward her old Home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. AN don't worry still writing the story

A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry about the long wait for an update but I am starting school tomorrow and it is going to be my junior year and that means A LOT of hard work and hard testing so I really don't know for certain when I can update and put in the next chapter. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the story or anything. I will try to post sometime next week or maybe by the weekend.


	4. Remeeting the Family part 2

**Summary: Ginny married Draco five years ago and has kept a diary since. They moved away from her family and friends but have now moved back. Draco rarely looks or talks to her anymore. What happens when one day she decides to go out alone? HG RHr**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are in the books J.K Rowling does. I do own the story plot and any new characters that you do not recognize from the books or movies.**

**This is a continuation of the previous chapter.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry noticed how nervous she was and turned to her "Gin, don't worry they are your family and will love you no matter what. I bet your mum misses you so much she might accept Draco as a son-in-law, and that is saying something." Harry laughed trying to break the tension.

"Yea, can we not mention Draco tonight?" she said.

"Okay. Let's go your mum is going to have my ear for being late." Harry laughed and nudged her forward.

They both reached the door and Ginny took a deep breathe and turned the door knob to open her childhood home. As soon as the door was opened and they stepped in the kitchen they were welcomed with an aroma of something delicious Mrs. Weasley was sure to be cooking.

"HELLO?" Harry called out to any one around.

"Harry, is that you dear?" they heard Mrs. Weasley reply as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes and I brought a guest. I hope that is alright, Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry I have told you time and time again to call me Molly. Mrs. Weasley is Arthur's mum. Of course its fine this is like your house also." she said stepping into the kitchen to hug her surrogate son.

"Harry how are you? It has been too long since-" stopped in mid sentence when she saw who Harry's guest was.

"Ginny? Is that really you?" Mrs. Weasley asked her voice wavering

"Yea mum it's me." Ginny said nervously stepping forward towards her.

Molly couldn't believe her eyes. Her daughter that she hadn't seen in five years was now in her kitchen. Molly was so happy that she burst into tears and pulled Ginny into a nearly bone crushing hug.

"Mum- mum can't breathe… need… air" gasped Ginny with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, so sorry dear. Do you need anything? A drink? Something to eat?"

"No No I'm good. I can wait till every one gets here."

"Oh right, the others. I'll be right back. Harry, Ginny just take your seats out in the backyard. We are eating outside tonight" Molly said scurrying off into the living room.

They walked out into the backyard and sure enough there were two tables put together to fit everybody. Harry took a seat in the middle which Ginny assumed was his regular seat. Ginny sat down on his left and gave him a slight smile.

It wasn't long till all the Weasleys and a few others gathered outside and sat down. They were all talking and laughing while Ginny just soaked it all in.

Hermione's hair had flattened out into loose curls and was shoulder length, while Ron was still a head taller than her and still had his somewhat red curly hair but less freckles. There was a little child that Ginny assumed was Mia. She had bushy red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The twins still looked the same but longer hair. The only way she could tell them apart was their wives/fiancées. Fred was sitting with Angelina with his new son Aaron sleeping in her arms. Angelina was trying to yell quietly at Erin for doing something mischievous while Fred was smiling behind her back clearly happy his child had developed his sense of humor.

George was just walking out hand in hand with Alicia.

Bill and Fleur were consoling a crying little girl who, she seemed to inherited Ron's fear, just received a tiny toy spider in her long blonde locks, a 'gift' from Erin. Another kid was running around flailing his arms for no good reason but to try and get attention.

Charlie was chatting with Percy.

Her dad was talking animatedly to Remus and Tonks about something funny.

Her mum was just sitting in a chair and looking at her children all grown up.

"Hey Ron! What's going on lately?" Harry called getting up and walking over to Ron and Hermione.

All of a sudden Ginny felt very lonely and stood up to go over to her mum.

"Hey Mum what cha looking at?"

"O hello Ginny, nothing really just remembering when you guys were all little kids and now look. Some of you even have kids of your own." Molly said starting to cry and grabbed onto her.

"Oi! Mum come on you don't want to scare off Harry's guest now do you?" Charlie asked laughing as he walked over.

Ginny turned around and saw her second oldest brother walking towards her and all she wanted to do was run up to him and give him the biggest hug ever. She knew she couldn't though because he had no clue it was her and it broke her heart to know that.

"Hello I'm Charlie Weasley, the most sane Weasley child there is." He said smiling and outstretched his hand.

"I know who you are, Char-Char." She smiled using her nickname for him. Charlie was always the brother she turned to if she needed anything.

Charlie just looked stunned. No one ever called him that except for his sister but he hasn't seen her in five years. This women couldn't possible be Ginny… could it?

"Gin? Is that really you?" he asked in a dazed voice.

"Yea it is me. Do-" but that was all he needed to hear and he launched himself on Ginny and gave her a hug.

"Come on lets go get everyone." Charlie said pulling her towards her siblings.

Ginny allowed herself to be pulled by Charlie towards her family but she still couldn't help but feel like there were a million butterflies in her stomach.

The first brother she went to was Bill.

"Hey Bill." She said quietly hoping he would accept her again.

"Ginny? Ginny is it really you?"

"No I'm Ron yes it is me." She laughed as Bill pulled her into a Weasley hug.

"How the hell have you been kiddo? Fleur and I have missed you. Let me introduce you to our kids.

"Drew! Can you come over here for a second?" Bill called smiling.

Sure enough the little kid that was running around ran up to Bill, Fleur, and Renee

"Ginny this is my oldest Andrew but we all call him Drew. Drew this is your Aunt Ginny, the girl in all the pictures grand mum has on the mantle."

Ginny got down to eye level with Drew and smiled "Hello Drew. I saw you running around and boy are you fast. I think you might be able to beat your dad one day." She said

"Thank you. I wuv to wun, I even beat daddy one time!" Drew said excited that someone paid attention to him.

"Wow! Good job, hey do you want to show me your sister. I haven't met her yet?"

"Yea, come one," He demanded and took her hand in his much smaller one and led her over to Renee. "Renee, this is Aunt Ginny don't wouwy she is vewy nice." Drew spoke softly to his younger sister.

"Hi Renee as Drew just said I'm Aunt Ginny, your daddy's sister. You have really pretty hair. I bet your mommy and you take very good care of it don't you?" Ginny said to the young girl.

Renee just giggled and smiled.

"Ginny it has been to long seence I haf last seen you." Fleur said hugging her sister in law, her accent improved greatly since she left.

"I agree, hopefully I will be around a lot more." She said smiling back.

"GINERVA-'"

"MOLLY-"

"WEASLEY!" she heard the twins yell and turned around only to see the two full grown men running straight towards her.

She laughed as she was ploughed down onto the ground by George and Fred. But stopped once she heard her mum say "Fred, George it is Malfoy now not Weasley, right Ginny?"

"Yea Malfoy, that's me Ginny Malfoy." She said trying to sound cheerful.

"We don't care you will always be lil Ginny-Poo" **(A/N: I'm just making up stupid nicknames so bare with me)** Fred said rubbing her hair with his knuckles.

"OW! Fred that still hurts you git." She cried laughing.

Molly pulled Fred and George off her and everybody gathered around to see what the commotion was about.

"Fred you're not a bloody American Football player, so stop tackling random people." laughed Ron.

"Sorry I just can't help it, and she isn't some random person. She is our dear baby sister." Fred said pulling her up and under his arm.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully

"Oh My Merlin! Ginny I haven't seen you in forever!" cried Hermione and wrapped her best girl friend in a hug.

"Nice to see you to Mione." She laughed, "Now can I see the birthday girl?"

"Of course, Mia this is your aunt Ginny." She said holding Mia on her hips.

"Mione she is gorgeous. You sure she is Ron's?" Ginny joked

"Hey! I'm right here and how would you explain the red hair?"

"Relax Ron I was just kidding. Five years and still can't take a joke." Ginny sighed.

"Thanks. Its nice to see you again sis." Ron said giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks it is nice to be seen."

"Come on Ginny I need to introduce you to my children." Fred said pulling her away from Ron and Hermione.

"OK Fred hold your horses. I'm here all night." Ginny laughed and allowed herself to be dragged away towards Angelina and her niece and nephew.

"Hey Angelina how are you?" She asked her sister in law and bent down to give her a hug.

"I'm good Gin, this one keeps my awake at night," she said looking down at Aaron still sleeping in her arms, "and these two keep me running around in the morning." She said nodding to Fred and Erin.

"Aw I'm sorry that you have to deal with my brother but it seems you don't mind dealing with Erin and Aaron." She said smiling.

"He is beautiful Ang really. He is already looking like his mum from what I can tell."

"Thank you. Erin come her for a second." Angelina smiled and called over her oldest.

"Mummy, me no do it." Erin whined as she toddled over.

"I know baby I want you to be meet your Aunt Ginny."

"Hi Aunt Ginny my name is Ewin Wachel Weasley, who aw you?" the little girl smiled up at her.

"Hello Erin, I am your daddy's sister so that makes me your Aunt, but you can just call me Ginny for right now." She smiled getting down to eye level.

"My daddy's sister? That makes you famiwy and mummy always says famiwy gets hugs so here is yours." And with out any other warning the little four year old flung herself onto Ginny.

"Hey Gin, do you think you could hold Aaron? I have to get his bottle from inside and I don't know where Fred has run off to."

"Yea I would love to, no problem." Ginny said as Angelina placed the now awake Aaron in Ginny's arms and walked off towards the Burrow.

"Hey Aaron, I'm your aunt Ginny and I am gonna be your favorite aunt of them all. I am gonna spoil you rotten. Yes I am." She cooed to him as he stared at her with wide eyes then broke out into a smile.

"You really have a way with kids don't you?" She heard some one say behind her.

She turned around and saw that it was Harry.

"Yea I guess. All of Draco's friends that have kids would flock to me for some reason." She shrugged.

"Probable they wanted to be around some one who was nice for a change," at this remark Ginny shot him a "watch it" look, "Do you think you and Draco will try again for a child?" Harry said trying to changed the subject slightly

"I would love to have a child or children, but I doubt that will happen with Draco and I." Ginny said sadly

"Don't worry I have no doubt that you will have a child. You are so good with them."

"Thanks Harry."

"Come on lets go sit down. I think we are about to eat." Harry said resting his hand on the small of her back and ushering her towards the table where every one was now sitting.

Ginny sat at the first seat next to the two seats at the head and Harry sat to the right of her. Hermione and Ron sat at the head of the table with Mia on Ron's knee. Angelina came back shortly after they all sat down and handed Ginny his bottle.

"Do you wanna feed him since he is already so close to you? I think Draco may have some competition." She joked.

"Yea, its be no problem. Go and sit down with your husband have fun." Ginny said and waved her away.

"OK thank you soo much Gin." Angelina said smiling and giving her and sat down next to Fred.

Ginny took the bottle and started to feed Aaron and zoned out for a little, not noticing Harry staring at her feeding Aaron.

"So Ginny, do you and Draco have any little ones running around?" Hermione asked seeing her feeding the baby.

Ginny tore her gaze from Aaron's chocolate eyes and looked up to her. "No I was pregnant before but I guess it wasn't meant to be." She said sadly

Harry saw the look in her eyes and vowed to repay Draco for all the hurt he caused Ginny. She deserved to be a mother more than anyone, in his opinion, and Draco stopped that from happening.

Ron was completely oblivious to what Ginny had meant and asked "Wait what do you mean it wasn't meant to be?"

By this time everyone was listening, eager to hear more about her life during the past five years.

Hermione slapped him upside the head

"OW woman that still hurts ya know!"

"I'm sorry Ginny you don't have to explain if you don't want to." Hermione said gently

"No it is no problem. It was an accident. Well I was pregnant two and a half years ago. I was about 6 months pregnant Draco and I were invited to a Christmas party and I was guess I was rushing around and wasn't paying attention. I was heading for the stairs and when I reached the steps I missed a step, fell and lost the baby. I also lost consciousness for a couple days." she explained.

Every one was quiet and stunned except for Harry who already heard it almost a month ago.

Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Fleur, and Angelina all had tears in their eyes, while the men looked half furious and have upset.

Ron was the first one to speak up. "Why weren't we told? Why didn't Draco let us know? We are still your family."

"Well first of all none of you guys came to my wedding. I had to have Snape walk me down the bloody aisle! That really hurt guys, it almost killed me. I only felt worse than that once in my whole life before that day." When she said that she snuck a glance at Harry, "Hermione was the only one who even tried to get in touch with me over the five years. The other reason was that I was in France at the time. I only moved back here three months." Ginny said getting slightly flustered.

"Oh ok," Ron said backing down quickly, "I just have two more questions. Where is Draco? Why isn't Harry as stunned and mad as we are?"

"Oh well Draco is away on business for a couple days again. The reason Harry isn't stunned is simply because he already heard about it."

"How?"

"Well for my birthday Draco was working and was really busy and he forgot and left me at home so I decided to go to Diagon Alley for a change. I was in the quidditch store and we literally ran into each other. Harry remembered it was my birthday and treated me to dinner where he caught me up with everything. Then I told him about the few things going on in my life." Ginny said smiling.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry worried. They knew he never really got over Ginny and was still in love with her. They were worried about him because she was now a married woman, another thing Harry couldn't get over.

Harry saw their glances and looked down at his plate.

"Hold it Potter! Is she telling us that you knew she was back _and_ where she was for a whole month!" Fred growled while Bill, Charlie, George and Ron nodded.

Harry just took a big gulp and nodded his head scared of the Weasley wrath.

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh I can explain that dear brothers. I told Harry I wanted to surprise you guys and not to tell you until the right time." Ginny lied perfectly and was happy every one seemed to believe it.

"Alright every buddy enough barking at every one and let eat." Arthur said merrily. "Ginny, how is Draco doing with his bank and everything?"

"He is good, gets stressed a lot but that is understandable. He is starting to go away on business trips a lot to meet investors and clients. You know business stuff." Ginny said as Aaron finished his bottle.

"Well we have a business that is now all around the world but we almost never go away on 'business' do we, Fred?" George huffed emphasizing business.

"Nope we always have Lee go places when the occasion calls for a meeting. Are you sure he isn't 'doing' business at some hotel?" Fred said smiling.

Ginny's face dropped as soon as Fred suggested that Draco was cheating. She had never thought about that before, but in a matter of seconds she put up a front to hide her emotions. "Well Draco's bank is very, very well known and much higher up than your shop so he doesn't have that luxury. I know for a fact that he isn't 'doing' business at some hotel because he calls me every night."

"OK, OK now children lets just drop the issue alright?" Molly said not wanting to have a row.

Just then Luna and Neville arrived and walked around to say hello to everyone.

"Hello Ginny it's great to see you twice in one day." Luna said dreamily.

"Hey Luna, Neville it is great to see you again." Ginny said getting up and giving Neville a hug.

"Harry great to see you again, today, also." Luna said while Neville and Harry did that manly hug and patted each others backs. Shortly after that they took their seats and started to eat a delicious dinner.

After dinner Hermione stood up and told every one that Mia was going to open her presents after dinner is cleared. Ginny offered to help so she could spend time with the women. She gathered up as many plates as she could and went into the kitchen with her mum, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, Luna, and Alicia.

Angelina spoke up first. "Ginny I don't mean to pry but why did you dye your hair? It was such a beautiful red color."

"Oh well Draco told me to dye it because it would make me fit into her family. Since you know, the Malfoy's have never really gotten along with Weasley's. At first I refused and we got into a fight and I changed my mind." Ginny said simply and pointed her wand at a dirty dish.

"Vhy did you do it, marry ferret boy?" Fleur asked referring to his nick name he got back in his 4th year.

"I guess I did it because no one else showed any interest in me at the time. He had changed since he was in school, well at least it seemed like he had. I really don't have a better answer than that, now I wish I do."

"Oui, but vat about 'ar--" Fleur began but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Hey look all the dishes are washed let's go outside. I'm sure Mia is wanting to open her presents." Hermione said happily but after Ginny went outside she glared at Fleur for almost letting the cat out of the bag.

Mia started giggling when she saw boxes wrapped up in colorful paper. She ripped the paper still smiling not really caring what was in them and more interested in the boxes. She opened Ginny's present and looked at the book with curiosity while her mum's eyes widened.

"Ginny! How did you know to get her that? I have been trying to get a copy of_ History of Hogwarts: Children's edition_ since I found out they were making it." Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

Ron on the other hand was not as happy about Ginny's present as his wife was.

"Great job Gin, trying to turn my little angel into Hogwarts future bookworm are you." Ron said snapped jokingly

"Oh Calm down Ron, Mia hasn't opened Harry's present yet." Ginny snapped back.

"Yep she is definitely is our Ginny." Harry laughed and but his arms around her shoulders trying to make it seem friendly.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny lets just open the last present." Ginny smiled and moved closer to Harry.

Luna and Neville was the only one who noticed the gesture.

"Alright Mia this present is from Uncle Harry. Hopefully it is somewhat safe." Hermione said as an after thought.

"Don't worry Hermione would I ever do something dangerous?" Harry asked mockingly hurt.

"Umm let me think about that."

"YES" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all shouted back with a smile. Everybody started laughing at Harry pouting.

Mia grabbed the long rectangular box and ripped the paper and saw it was a toy broom and her eyes lit up almost as bright as Ron's eyes.

"Harry thank you mate! I have been trying to convince Mione to l et me buy her one for ever!" exclaimed Ron.

"Harry you shouldn't have gotten this for her yet. She is too young." Said Hermione

She took the box out of Mia's grasp and Mia looked like she was going to start crying.

"O lighten up Mione it is safe. I asked the sales person about it. It only goes 5 inches off the ground and doesn't go faster than 2 miles (I don't know the equivalence to the metric system) an hour and it has a charm so Mia can't fall off, it is really safe. You can even adjust the speed and height when she starts to grow." Explained Harry trying to stay clear from one of the infamous Ron and Hermione rows.

"O well I guess that it is fine with my then." She sighed and reluctantly gave it back to Mia and Ron.

"Ron, you do know that it is a toddlers broom and not a big boy's broom." George joked.

"Shut up Forge." Ron muttered.

"Alright boys enough. Ron, Hermione, Arthur, and I thank everyone for coming to celebrate Mia's 1st birthday but I think most of the children are ready to go home and get to sleep." Molly said taking authority and kindly pushing the guests out of the house.

Harry and Ginny got up and started to leave when she called to talk to Harry for a minute. Ginny said she would wait up for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Molly had been noticing how Harry was sneaking glances at Ginny the whole night and knew that seeing Ginny wouldn't help him get over her. She ushered Harry into the now empty kitchen.

"Harry is anything going on between you and Ginny?"

"WHAT? No not at all. I mean we are just friends. She is lonely Malfoy treats her like crap. There is nothing going on with between us." Harry said franticly

Molly knew that he was lying but thought that her talk might have scared Harry out of pursuing it more.

"OK, Harry I believe you. I am just concerned for you both I guess. Just remember she _is_ married." Molly said and walked into the living room to say goodbye to Ginny.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ginny dear it was great to see you again. Please stop by any time you want or anytime you need to." Molly said hugging her only daughter.

"Yes mum I promise that you will see me more often now that I am back." Ginny said smiling and hugged back.

Harry came back into the living room and smiled at the picture of Ron holding his arm around Mione's waist with her blushing and Harry and his arm around Ginny's shoulder and Ginny's hand holding his hand. They were all so happy back when they were in school.

"Come on Gin, time to get you home." Harry said calling her out of the hug fest.

"Harry I can apparate to my own house thank you very much."

"Alright, alright. Just be careful."

"Yes Dad." She said smiling.

They walked out and away from the house, and down the road to Harry's house. When they made it to his house they both stopped at the door and didn't say anything.

"Well thank you for convincing me to come to the party. I never realized how much I missed you till tonight. I mean how much I missed them I mean you guys." Ginny said trying to cover up her eyes but she was already blushing.

"No problem, I- we all missed you also. Well I guess I will talk to you later then." Harry said not really wanting her to go back to her house.

"Yea, umm bye Harry." Ginny said looking at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and apparated to her house without leaving time for Harry to realize what had just happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_ Oh Merlin today was filled with exciting things. Remember when I went to answer the door today? Guess who it was…. HARRY! Today was Mia's 1st birthday and Harry had no clue what to get her so he enlisted my help. I got my money and wand out from under the floorboard and we headed to Diagon Alley. Harry saw my bruise on my arm from Draco and asked my about it. He also knows about how Draco reacted on my birthday. I really wish he didn't hear because I don't want any one to find out about that. Draco that is a totally different story. Like I said before Draco was nice and funny until 3 years ago. Oh well it be worse right? O wow I'm getting off topic aren't I. OK Harry and I went to a toy shop and was walking down the aisle when this sales wizard came up to us and asked if we needed anything. The sales wizard was hitting on me and Harry put his arm around my waist like he was jealous or something. We bought a Practice Broom and it only goes 5 inches off the ground and has a special charm so she couldn't fall off. Then we went to Flourish & Blotts and guess who we ran into… Luna Lovegood! Well in a month she will Luna Longbottom. Merlin every one is happily married or engaged except me, how depressing is that? Any way I saw this book call Hogwarts: a History children's edition and I knew Mione would love it so I bought it. It was a little expensive and at first Harry wouldn't let me buy it. Then we went back to my house and had grilled cheese and watched some football. I changed and then we left to go to Harry's place. He built it to be just like my dream house I had told him about when we were going out, I still can't believe he remembered that. Harry was having a little trouble putting on his shirt so I had to help him. When he finally got his head through I don't know why I did this but I kissed him. And he kissed back! Let me tell you that man can kiss! Well after that we went to the Burrow and saw every one. I was introduced to all my nieces and nephews and they are all adorable. I really wish I had a child. I didn't tell any one about this part but after I was conscious the doctors said because of the impact and how I fell if I wanted to have kids again I would have to be really careful. Well Mia loved Harry's gift (so did Ron) I think Mia has not yet come to terms with books yet but Mione loved my present (the book). When the party was over my mum wanted to talk to Harry about what I do not know. I said goodbye to mum and Harry and I left to his house. We stopped at his door. I sorta just full out kissed him and then apparated once I realized what did. Well I told you it was an exciting day didn't I._**

_** I will right later if something exciting happened,**_

**_ Ginny W. Malfoy_**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I had a lot of crap happened to me since I last posted. My boyfriend broke up with me and I was really upset then I failed my license test and had to wait 2 weeks to take it again and then I finally get it and it has been 3 weeks and I go and get in a car crash so now I am really sorry about not posting soon enough. Oh and I also had writers block, I have plenty of good ideas for this story but I couldn't get past this chapter to write them. They include more appearances of Draco and possibly some one getting pregnant. Also if anyone wants to do a Beta thingy with me please let me know.**

** Please leave lots of reviews if u have any questions please ask in a review. The more reviews I get the quicker I will post.**

**Thanks guys  
**


	5. An Affair Begins with a New Dress

Summary: Ginny married Draco five years ago and has kept a diary since. They moved away from her family and friends but have now moved back. Draco rarely looks or talks to her anymore. What happens when one day she decides to go out alone? HG RHr

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are in the books J.K Rowling does. I do own the story plot and any new characters that you do not recognize from the books or movies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_September 5, 2003_**

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_It has been 4 days since I have last written in you. Nothing has happened lately. I haven't seen or spoke to Harry since I kissed him after the party. Draco still hasn't come back from his trip yet, I even called his office to find out when the trip would be over but the secretary didn't answer the Floo Call. O well, the longer he is gone the more freedom I have. Any way I have been going crazy with Luna's wedding and all. Who knew that being a Maid of Honour could be so hard and have so many things to do? Well this is gonna be a short entry because Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Harry are supposed to meet me here any minute now to go shopping for tuxes and Hermione and my dresses. Speaking of the devil, here they are here._**

_**Well I will right in you later,**_

**_Ginny W. Draco_**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny put her quill down and raced downstairs and opened the door to see her friend there.

"Hey guys! Come on in guys, Draco isn't back from his trip yet so you lot can look around. I just have to finish getting dressed. Hey where is Harry, isn't he supposed to come with us all?" Ginny asked looking at Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Ron.

"O yea he wanted me to tell you that he is running a little late so he is either going to meet us at the shop or apparate here." Hermione answered.

"O okay, there is the kitchen if you guys are hungry or thirsty. I will be right back." Ginny said racing up the steps.

As soon as Hermione was sure Ginny was in her room she looked around at the group, "Do you think something is up with Ginny and Harry?"

"Come on Mione, Ginny is _married_ now; no matter how much Harry loves or cares for her he won't do something that stupid. Plus, Ginny seems happy being with the Ferret Boy. She only asked about Harry because he is the best man and she is the Maid of Honour." Ron said trying to reassure his wife.

"Yea I saw them the day of Mia's party and trust me there wasn't anything that would look like they were having an affair." Luna piped in, though not fully believing what she said. '_They were really close that day, and at the party._'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they were talking downstairs talking Ginny was frantically trying to find something to wear. She was standing on her bed because her room looked like her closet had just blown up and thrown all of her clothes around the room; she was in only her bra and lacey knickers. She thought she had heard a pop but ignored it. **(I wonder who that is.**)

"O well I guess it is a good thing I am going shopping today, right?" she asked herself and jumped up and down on the bed.

"I really hope you are not wearing only that to today. Though I wouldn't mind completely." said Harry.

"AH," Ginny squeaked and fell off the bed, "Merlin, Harry how long have you been there?"

"Not long I saw you standing on your bed and then you started talking to yourself. Ya know that is the first sign that a person is going crazy, don't you?" Harry smirked stepping more into the room.

As he was saying that Ginny was picking up a black t-shirt and her favorite pair of khaki capris.

"You would know wouldn't you." Ginny said folding her arms over her chest.

"Ouch Gin, that hurts ya know. I am not crazy… okay maybe a little." Harry said with a thinking face on.

Ginny laughed welcome him properly.

"Ya know you are supposed to come through the front door not apparate into my room right."

"Well technically you never told me not to apparate into your room." Harry smirked, "Hey I never got a hug hello or anything." He pouted

"Hold your broomsticks mister." Ginny laughed and gave him a long hug.

"There are you happy now?" Ginny said trying to sound mad.

"Yes very… Ginny I think we should talk about what happ--" Harry started to say but they heard Hermione screech.

"Later Harry let's see what is going on downstairs." Ginny said taking his hand and casually walked out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What is taking them so long? We do have an appointment, right Luna?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Luna looked up from watching season one of Lost. "Huh? Oh yea the appointment… yea I guess I forgot to call. Sorry Mione." Luna said airily

"WHAT?! Luna this is your wedding! You can't be forgetting these things, really." Hermione huffed.

Ron and Neville just looked at each other. They both knew that it was going to happen sooner or later.

"HERMIONE, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT THIS IS MY WEDDING? YOU AREN'T EVEN THE MAID OF HONOUR AND YOU ARE WOUND UP SO TIGHT! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I AM NOT AS STRESSED AS YOU WERE ABOUT YOU WEDDING THAT I AM DOING A HORRIBLE JOB AND DOES NOT MEAN YOU ARE A BETTER PERSON THEN I AM!" Luna bellowed back leaving everyone stunned.

"Whoa! Luna never knew I had it in you." Ron said mouth open.

"Now look Mione, you are one of my best friends but please unwind a little. We all know you can be carefree and fun and that is what Neville and I want a fun and carefree fall wedding. The reason I did not book an appointment is because we simply do not need one." Luna explained calmly and more Luna-like.

"I'm sorry Luna, I really am." Hermione said on the verge of tears.

"It's okay really. You just got bit by the snorf flats. This is the worst season for you to get bit." Luna said dreamily.

Ginny and Harry had heard the whole conversation from upstairs.

"HAHAHAHA! Luna that was the row I have ever seen." Ginny laughed clutching her side from the top of the stairs.

"Mione your face was priceless. It was like no one had ever yelled at you like that." Ginny walking down with Harry following her.

Hermione glared at her as she walked down then noticed Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing here? We didn't see you come in." Hermione asked curiously.

"O well I apparated right outside Ginny's door and waited till she was done changing to surprise her." Harry said simply and walked into the kitchen and got something to drink.

"Sure Harry make yourself at home; have something to drink why don't you." Ginny shouted smiling and sat down next to Ron on the couch.

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and thought the same thing. How did Harry know where Ginny's bedroom was? Ron was certain Harry wouldn't do anything but what about Ginny?

"Ginny, how would Harry know where your bedroom and kitchen? Even we don't know where you bedroom is." Ron asked

"O well, on my birthday Harry dropped me off at night and then for Mia's party we had extra time so we came back here watched some football. When we got closer to the party time I ran upstairs and got changed. I called Harry up to see if I looked ok."

"Are you sure that is all you and Harry did." snapped Hermione.

"Hermione just because Harry and I _used _to go out doesn't mean I am going to have an affair." Ginny snapped back.

As soon as Hermione opened her mouth to reply Neville stood up, "Hey what do ya guys say lets get going to Diagon Alley."

"Okay let me just go get Ha-," Ginny started to say but saw Hermione's look "Fine Ron you go get Harry." Ginny said and stormed to the front door.

A couple of seconds later Harry and Ron both came out of the kitchen and headed to the door. Luna noticed that Ginny didn't have her wand or a bag of money.

"Umm Ginny where is your money and wand?"

"O yea I forgot to get them. Hold on for a second you guys can go ahead if you want." Ginny said. She was hoping they would go ahead and they wouldn't see her getting them.

"No it isn't a problem we can wait for you." replied Neville.

Ginny gave Harry a help-me look but he just gave her a sympathetic shrugged.

"Well I think Luan and I should go and try to get some dresses. Ron is also coming with us." Hermione said while Ron just looked a little confused.

"Okay we will meet you at the shop then." Ginny said relieved that her brother wasn't waiting for her. "Bye guys see you lot soon."

As soon as they closed the door Ginny was on the floor prying up the loose floor board and feeling around for the money and wand.

"Ginny what in Merlin's name are you doing." cried Neville

"See this is why I didn't want you lot to wait up for me. Argh I can't find them! You see Neville, Draco doesn't like me having a lot of money or doing a lot of magic so I have to hide them. Harry have you seen my wand?" Ginny explained to Neville still trying to find her things.

Harry went into the kitchen and she stood up to go frantically search the living room. Neville started looking also and went upstairs into all the rooms to make it go faster.

Five minutes later Harry strode into the living room. Ginny was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands and Neville sitting with her rubbing her back sympathetically.

"How could I be so stupid to loose my wand?! I mean I have had that wand for eleven years! I am not even that worried about the money." cried Ginny.

"Don't worry Ginny; I have lost plenty of things before. We can just get you another wand. I mean we are gonna be in Diagon Alley." Neville said soothingly

"How?! How am I gonna do that? I lost my money also." Ginny snapped.

"Umm Gin, Neville there is no need to do that. I found your money _and _your wand." Harry said smiling.

"WHAT? WHERE? OH MY MERLIN! Harry thank you so much." squealed Ginny.

Ginny jumped off the couch scaring poor Neville and jumped onto Harry and gave him a hug. She didn't realize what she was doing and gave him a kiss. Harry was at first shocked but then kissed her back. They both forgot Neville was still there.

"Ahem, Ahem" Neville did his best Umbridge impersonation and tried not to look embarrassed.

Ginny realized Neville was there before Harry and opened her eyes widen and squeaked in surprise. Harry realized seconds later and they jumped apart.

As soon as Ginny opened her mouth Neville cut "Don't worry about it. I won't tell any one, especially Mione. I could tell right away that your marriage was in shambles from how you were talking about it at Mia's party."

Ginny smiled and hugged Neville "Thanks Neville I really appreciate it. It was the first time no need to make a bigger deal than it is, right Harry?"

"Huh? Yea it was the first time… no big deal. Thanks for saying you won't tell anyone, Neville." Harry replied not sounding as certain and sure as Ginny did.

"It's fine guys. Come on lets go to the shop. I am sure Hermione is about to hex some one." Neville laughed and pulled them out of the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they walked into the shop the first thing they saw was Hermione charging up to them.

"I told you guys she would be pissed." Neville said under his breathe.

"Where HAVE you been?" she shouted at them sounding incredibly like Molly Weasley.

Ginny started laughing but she tried to hide it. She hadn't heard that line in so many years it was just too funny to let slide.

Harry looked at Ginny like she was suicidal. "Sorry Mione, Ginny over here misplaced her wand and money so we had to search the house." He explained

"Fine, since you guys took so long Luna and I-"

"Me!" Luna interrupted

"OK I decided to pick out a few dresses for you!" Hermione said excitedly and ran into the back.

Ginny just stared outraged and looked at Harry. "Who does she think she is picking out dresses for me? Does she think I am incapable of dressing myself?" She whispered to Harry angrily.

"Gin its Mione remember? She doesn't mean to offend you or anything it is just her over baring personality." He laughed as he pushed her further into the shop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"NOPE! I am not coming out. Hermione I thought you could do no worse then the last one but really! LIME GREEN no bloody way!" Ginny shouted out to the group, mainly towards her sister-in-law.

"Come on Gin lets have another laugh-Ow I mean come on I am sure it is a very nice dress." Ron laughed before being hit on the head by his wife.

"Fine but you can't laugh."

As Ginny stepped out every one turned their heads and started laughing. Ginny was wearing a lime green dress that was decked out in ruffles and had a big bow across the chest. Ron and Neville were rolling on the floor laughing where Luna and Hermione were fighting to keep their laughter in.

"Hermione, I just have one question…. Did I _recently_ do anything to offend you?"

"Nope"

"Then why the hell would you make me try this on?"

"I thought it would be funny"

"ERRR. This was the last dress too" She cried frustrated and walked back into the dressing room and changed back into her old clothes. "Hermione your turn." She called sweetly and went to find more dresses.

Harry was just walking around bored out of his mind. Ginny saw this and snuck behind him.

"So Harry I didn't hear you laughing." Ginny said Harry jumped up startled, "Why not?"

"Well I… I didn't think you looked ugly or funny." He said looking down.

"Harry how can you say that? Didn't you see the dress? It was line green!"

"Gin, I don't care what color it is, you will never look ugly." Harry said looking up at her and leaned in closer.

Ginny started to lean forward also but Hermione shouted down the aisle and ruined the moment.

"Ginny! Don't think we are done yet! We still need to find you a dress so get your arse back here and pick one out!"

Ginny and Harry both let out a frustrated sigh. Harry looked like he had just remembered something and turned around and picked something off the rack.

"May I suggest this dress?" he said jiggling a dress in front of her.

"Sure Why not can't be worse then the last one." She shrugged and went back into the dressing room with Harry's dress.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny walked into the dressing room with a couple things on her mind, most of the things revolving around Harry. She wasn't even paying attention as she slipped the dress over her shoulders. She zipped the back up and walked out the door waiting for every one to start laughing.

"Alright guys let me have it." She said wincing.

"Ginny you look really good." Hermione said breathlessly.

Hearing that from Hermione she turned around and looked into the 3 mirrors. _'Whoa Harry can sure pick'em.' _She thought. The dress was a pale pink and strapless. It had a bow just above the waist bit it was tied off to the side and it fell down to the floor. Parts of it were ruffled but not too much. In a word it was perfect.

"Harry, Come back here and looked at Ginny in her dress." Ron shouted looking down the aisle toward Harry.

"Alright I am coming. Slow your roll." Harry said smiled jokingly. His smile dropped however when he saw Ginny in the dress  
"Wow Ginny you look… beautiful." Harry said

Hearing this Ginny blushed and looked down.

"OK then I guess Ginny is getting that dress. Hermione you have your dress picked out and I already have my wedding dress so that's it." Luna said dreamily.

"Hey you have your dress? How come I haven't seen it yet." Neville asked

"Because love, the groom isn't supposed to see the wedding dress before the wedding ceremony or else the Wedding Blandorfs will ruin it." She replied as if it was common sense.

"Oh right. Well let's get Ginny to pay for the dress. We already bought our tuxes last week so we are all set." Neville said getting up and helping Luna up and holding her hand.

Ron and Hermione walked up arguing about something to do with Mia and how they couldn't deal with it right now.

"Look how cute they are Harry." Ginny said sighing, "I mean Neville and Luna. I guess things never changed with them huh? Ron and Hermione."

"No but they do love each other. All of them do."

Ginny stopped and turned to him. "Harry we really need to talk about what happened in my living room and after Mia's party."

"Ginny what do you want me to say? That I regret it 'cos I don't. I'm sorry I feel that way but I do. I was stupid to let you go and marry that bastard." Harry said almost roughly.

Ginny just smiled widely and launched herself on him.

"um Ginny why are you hugging me? Shouldn't you be hexing me?" he asked slightly confused.

She laughed and let go. "No you see Harry I feel the same way. I just didn't know how you would feel." At this Harry perked up immediately. Ginny realized something and her smile dropped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I- it's nothing. No big deal." Ginny said unconvincingly.

"OK." Harry said and they started to walk up to the cash register where everybody was already.

"Gods, what took you so long mate?" Ron asked Harry

"Oh I forgot my cloak back in the dressing room and Ginny waited for me." Harry lied.

"O well that is nice of her, I guess." Ron shrugged.

Ginny handed the sales witch the dress and she rang it up. "Your total comes to 50 Galleons even."

Ginny looked in her bag and then looked up. "O shit I only have 40! Does the store have some sorta like payment plan…? I could come back tomorrow… I promise." She pleaded embarrassed.

"I am sorry Miss, no we do not have a payment plan. Maybe you should get a dress that you can afford." the sales witch said rather snobby.

"O okay… thank you any way." Ginny said looking close to tears.

She really wanted that dress. She took the dress back and started to turn to put it back. She felt the dress being taking away from her and turned to see who took it. Harry was up at the register paying for it! She marched up there to find out what was going on.

"Harry what on earth are you doing with my dress?"

"Well I could see how much you like it and it looks really good on you so think of this as belated birthday presents… for five years." He said simply

"You can't pay for it all by yourself. Here is my 40 and I _will_ pay you back." She said determinedly shoving her bag onto the counter.

"No Gin, don't worry think of it as five years of missed presents," he said, "plus that is all your money… I doubt Draco will let you have more." he added in a whisper.

At that Ginny shut up and just huffed and walked to Hermione and everyone else.

"Ginny what was all that up at the register?" Mione asked

"O well the sales _witch_ said the dress was 50 galleons. I only have 40 so I asked if there was some sort of payment plan but she said no and told me to pick a dress that I could actually afford! I went to put the dress back when Harry pulled it out of my hands and paid for it… ALL," she huffed, "He wouldn't even let me pay for the 40. 'Think of it as five years of missed presents' he said."

"Well it was nice of him." Luna said simply every one nodded their agreement.

"Here is your dress Ginny." Harry said smiling in a mischievous manner.

"Uh thanks. And I will pay you back. I promise." She said stubbornly.

"Alright guys. Let's all head home, I for one am starving." Ron said and Ginny said her goodbyes to every one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_Hey diary today was a great day! Every one came to my house well not all together. Harry popped into my bedroom and I called him crazy and all that jazz. We heard Mione screech and went to see what was happening. Luna was screaming at Hermione! Mione's face was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Well after that we all started out the door when some one asked where my wand and money were. Ron, Mione, and Luna left for the store while Neville and Harry stayed behind with me. Neville and I searched for what felt like hours when Harry came out of the kitchen and said he found them. Well I was so excited I sorta ended up… snogging his brains out. I know I know I'm married. I swear I didn't know or even realize what I was doing until Neville cleared his throat! Well Neville said he wouldn't tell any one so we were saved. We went straight to the shop and I tried out my dress. I swear Mione picked out the dress just to have a laugh, one was even lime green. I went to find Harry and he gave a dress to try on and it was perfect… absolutely perfect. Every one went to pay for their dresses so Harry and I started to go but I stopped him in the aisle and told him we had to talk about us kissing and all. Guess what he said…. He said he didn't regret it at all. That he still has feelings for me and regrets letting me go and me marrying Draco. So I told him I still had feelings for him and I don't know what will happen with Draco and I but I really don't care. When I went to pay for my dress it was too much and I didn't have enough for Harry ended up paying for ALL of it._**

_**Well goodnight Diary,**_

**_Ginny Weasley Malfoy_**


	6. AN

A/N: Hey Guys! Yea well I don't know if I should keep both diary entries or just make one big one at the top or bottom. The one at the top would have a recap of the last chapter and what happens in the morning before the chapter really starts. PLEASE review and let me know what you think.

-- Keep both diary entries

-- Only do one long entry in the beginning

-- Only do one long entry at the end

THANKS GUYS

KATE


	7. Breakfast and Lunch

Summary: Ginny married Draco five years ago and has kept a diary since. They moved away from her family and friends but have now moved back. Draco rarely looks or talks to her anymore. What happens when one day she decides to go out alone? HG RHr

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters that are in the books J.K Rowling does. I do own the story plot and any new characters that you do not recognize from the books or movies.

**A/N: I am only going to try and do something not do a journal entry please tell me what you think… If you guys like it then I will change the name to Rekindled Love and also the chapter titles**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**September 15, 2003**

"Ginny! COME DOWN HERE AND GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT!" Draco yelled from the stairs

Ginny opened one eye to see the alarm clock to see it blinking 5 a.m and she groaned. She threw back her comforter and pulled on her robe and walked out.

"You know ferret, you can make your own breakfast for once in your life." She snarled.

"You are my wife and wives are supposed to make their husbands meals so shut up and make breakfast. Anyway I would think you would be grateful towards me from taking you away from that hell hole you call the Burrow and from Pothead." Draco said smirking and plopped down at the kitchen table.

Ginny's stomach dropped when he mentioned the Burrow and Harry. Draco came back from his trip the day after they went shopping so Ginny could not see Harry or any one since then.

Ginny was done making scrambled eggs and placed them on a plate for Draco and sat down next to him.

"Speaking of the Burrow and Harry, I ran into the old gang and it seems like Luna is getting married-"

"To whom! Who the hell would marry that Looney Luna Lovegood?" Draco said spitting out his pumpkin juice.

"Well I was going to say but you interpreted me," at this Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, "Luna is marrying Neville and she asked me to be the Maid of Honour. I said yes so I was thinking it would be a good idea if we went together, you know as a _married_ couple." Ginny said hopefully

"No and since when do you want to be seen with me? What is really going on?"

"Well you see I got dragged to the Burrow and my mum wants to see you and clear the grudge. I thought what a better place to do it then at wedding." Ginny confessed.

"Well it would be a great way to show you off to as my wife and to show how rich I am." Draco said thinking.

"I have told you this many times before," Ginny bent in lower towards his face, "I am _not_ your property, Draco." She snarled and went to stand up

Draco grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her down onto his lap and kissed her hard on the mouth. "You are what I say you are… dear." Draco stood up suddenly knocking her on the floor and left for the bank not saying another word.

Ginny just sat on the floor nursing her wrist that still hurt from when he broke it a year ago. Ginny had tears in her eyes. She had told him she wanted a divorce the night he came back. Something was different from the other times she had asked for a divorce, it seemed like he was actually considering going through with it. Sadly he still said no and slapped her and she went into her room for the rest of the night.

She decided to go out and try to find Harry, but not before leaving a note for Draco.

_Draco,_

_I have gone out with Hermione and Luna. Wedding stuff, might be back much later. There are_ _still leftovers from last night just put a heating charm on it and it should be good._

_Ginny_

She left the note on the kitchen table and headed out of the house. She really didn't know where to find Harry, since he never told her what he did for a job so she was just wondering around Diagon Alley. She had been walking for an hour when she came to an idea.

'_Why don't I just ask Fred and George where is Harry is.'_

'_Cuz they will be nosy and want to know why'_

'_Well just lie, it isn't like you haven't lied to them before.'_

"Oh what the hell." Ginny said out loud earning a load of stares from passerbies and she started off to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny stepped out of the cool air and into the warm shop and immediately saw Fred.

"Hey, Ginny! What a pleasant surprise! We just opened up for the day. How can we help you?" Fred said coming over to her and giving her a hug.

"Well it's simple really. I need to know where Harry is. I have something to tell him about Neville and Luna's wedding… since he is the best man and all. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh yea he is probably getting ready for work or at the Lupin's playing with little Sirius." Fred said walking over to the cash register and putting in some money to make change.

"O well umm where is Remus' house? It is really important that I talk to him."

"Well just go to Harry's house and if he isn't there floo to Lupin Manor, simple as that."

"Thanks Fred I really appreciate it." Ginny said smiling and gave her brother a hug and left for Harry's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny arrived at his house and knocked on his door and found it unlocked. Ginny opened the door and called in to see if he was there. She walked in and went to his fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and stepped in.

"LUPIN MANOR!" she shouted and disappeared and fell into the Lupin's living room.

"Why it's great to see you again Mrs. Malfoy." came a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

Ginny looked up spread eagle on her stomach and saw the face of her old professor.

"Hello Professor Lupin, is Harry around? I sorta need to talk to him about something."

"What no 'Hi Remus I miss you' or anything? You would think after five years I would get some other greeting than 'hello Professor Lupin' which, by the way, I have told you repeatedly to just call me Remus." Remus said smiling and helped her up.

"Sorry Remus." Ginny smiled and gave him a warm hug, "Is Harry here though? I really need to tell him something important."

"Yea he is Sirius' nursery playing with him. It is up the stairs and the second door on the right. Just go right in."

"Thanks Remus and I really like this house." Ginny said running up the stairs.

Ginny opened the door very quietly and saw Harry reading to the little boy and she couldn't help but melt right then and there. He hadn't noticed her and kept reading until he finished and she started clapping.

"I am very happy that the little dog made it home safe." Ginny said and walked further into the room.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you I am just surprised." Harry said startled but smiling as he took Sirius off his knee and on the floor.

"Well Draco left for work and I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you about something really." Ginny said. "Is it ok I came here?"

"Yea, of course its ok. Let's just go in the other room and let Sirius play." Harry said ushering her out the nursery and into a spare guest room.

"Here what do you need to talk to me about? Is everything alright?" Harry asked worried.

"Well sorta… I told Draco about the wedding. I told him that he should come hoping he would say no and let me go by myself but unfortunately he said he would come to show me off." Ginny said.

"He's only coming to show you off. What the bloody hell does he think you are? A trophy of some sort, a prize to be won?" Harry said angrily

"Harry calm down, its fine I'm used to it. The other thing is the night that he returned I asked him for a divorce. I mean I knew he would say no but I though it was worth a try. This time was different he seemed to be considering saying yes! In the end he came up with the same answer… no and then he went to his room for the rest of the night. I'm sorry he just wont let me get away from the marriage, as much as I ask and beg," Ginny said with tears in her eyes, "I understand if you don't want to continue what ever this is."

"Gin- look at me, did you really think I thought Malfoy would let you go that easily?" Harry said putting his hand on her cheek. "I knew he wouldn't from the start but that didn't stop me now did it?" He said leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"Yes but I mean before it was a maybe. Now it is a certainty that it isn't going to happen. Do you still want to continue this...?"

"… Affair? Yes I mean that is if you want to." Harry said uncertainly.

"Of course I want to, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to." Ginny said giving him a long hug.

"Alright now that we have that tiny little problem settled I have two hours til I go into work. What would you like to do til then, love?"

"Hmm. Well I don't know I really didn't think of anything because I thought you would be mad. Harry what is your job? You told me everything about everyone else but said nothing about yourself." Ginny said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh well I am an aurora. They mostly have me run missions they don't want me to get 'rusty doing deskwork' as Kingsley said it. I still go in everyday until they eventually kick me out." He laughed.

"That seems like something you would do," she laughed, "Well I haven't eaten anything yet, Draco ate it all, so do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't we just eat here I'm sure Remus and Tonks wouldn't mind." Harry suggested holding out his hand to help Ginny get up.

"Sure that would be lovely."

"REMUS! DO YOU MIND IF GINNY AND I HAVE BREAKFAST WITH YOU AND TONKS THIS FINE MORNING!" Harry shouted and Ginny winced. "Sorry love." He whispered and kissed her temple.

Ginny just smiled and started walking down the stairs and saw Tonks open the front door carrying some groceries. "Wotcher, Ginny!"

Tonks practically barreled through the door, tripping on Sirius' toy. She had bright green hair. She was also wearing a matching bright green shirt and a pair of black jeans under black robes. Hoop earrings and bangle bracelets brought the outfit together. Ginny couldn't help but laugh thinking how the aurora could possibly sneak up on anybody dressed to resemble the muggle Disney character Tinkerbelle.

"Same old Tonks huh?" Ginny laughed and helped her with some bags.

"Thanks and yes, would you have me any other way? So Ginny how have you been it been a couple years since I last saw you."

They walked into the kitchen and just talked about little things that each other had missed since Ginny went away. They started making some pancakes the muggle way when the men came in laughing.

"Tonks, love, you know you're a witch right? Can't you just use you magic?" Harry asked walking in the kitchen.

"Yes I am clumsy not stupid. I like doing simple things with out magic. My dad was a muggle remember, Harry." Tonks said and stuck her tongue out which Harry returned the gesture.

Ginny and Remus just looked at each other and smile and shook their heads. Ginny placed the pancakes on 4 plates and put them on the table.

"Ok now children breakfast is served." Ginny laughed and sat down. Harry sat next to her and placed his hand casually on her leg. This made her jump a little, as she was not expecting it.

"Ginny are you alright?" Remus asked curious about why she had jumped.

Ginny blushed and looked at Harry who was smirking, "Yeah the chair was cold and it just surprised me, I guess."

Remus looked doubtful but started eating and soon every one was almost done. Tonks and Remus were talking about something to do with Remus' current job. Ginny was just staring into space while eating. Harry was really bored and kept sneaking peaks at Ginny.

'_Enough is enough'_ Harry thought and leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear.

"What on earth made you jump… you could do better than a cold chair, don't cha think?"

"Well let's see how well you could handle it and come up with a better excuse." Ginny whispered grinning mischievously.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Tonks asked the pair, finally realizing they weren't the only people in conversation.

"Oh we were just talking abut Luna and Neville's wedding that is coming up. We are-" Ginny started to say.

"Oh yea I was talking to Luna about that earlier. You guys are both in the wedding party. Ginny you're the Maid of Honor and Harry you're the Best Man. Remus and I received our invitations last week. I can't wait to see the ceremony." Tonks said.

"Yes, we are and we were just talking about how Luna wants us to pick out a song and we have to DANCE" right then Ginny discreetly slipped her hand on his upper thigh. "ahem dance to it." Harry said squeaking.

"Harry what is the matter?" Remus asked.

Ginny smiled at the reaction and started moving further… well up watching Harry's expression change.

"Uh-well-err. It is umm just the thought of err dancing in front of p-people. You know h-how I hate being the center of umm attention." Harry tried to get out.

"Oh Harry, I seriously doubt that we will be the center of attention. It will be Luna and Neville's wedding, after all." Ginny said with a wide smile.

Harry finally getting a grip on things (no pun intended) grabbed Ginny's hand and just intertwined their fingers and placed them in his lap. Everyone was now well done their breakfast and just talking. Ginny and Tonks were talking about Sirius and what Tonks was planning on wearing to the wedding. The boys were talking about quidditch and how to get the girls to let Sirius ride on a broom.

Harry looked at the clock and saw it was now 7:30. Harry looked to Remus and than Tonks and told them they had to get going if Harry wanted to go in on time.

"They don't want you Harry! Just get over it." Tonks said jokingly, "Why even bother going in when they kick you out within 10 minutes?"

"Well duh its fun." Harry said smiling back, "Well we still need to be leaving we need to talk about things for the wedding. I will see you soon guys. Tell Sirius I said bye."

And with that both Harry and Ginny were gone leaving Remus and Tonks to clean up.

"God they remind me of James and Lily." Remus sighed

"Yes but Ginny is married to Draco you can't forget that." Tonks quipped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny and Harry were back at his house in the living room. Harry started towards her but she put up her hand in protest. "Harry you have to get ready for work. Remember that was the reason why we left."

"Gin I didn't plan on going into work today. Not even before you stopped by the Lupin's. So where was I? Oh yea." Harry smirked and leaned into her.

Before she could say anything his lips were on hers. Ginny kissed back and felt Harry's tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance and let out a soft moan as Harry deepened the kiss. Ginny placed her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair while Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on the couch. Harry left her lips and moved down along her jaw and neck. Ginny had just pulled Harry's shirt off when Hermione's face appeared in the fireplace.

"HARRY?! Harry are you there? I checked your office they said you never went in. HARRY?" Hermione called sounding worried.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and got off of Ginny and went over to talk to her.

"What's the matter Mione?" He asked. Ginny got up and went to find the kitchen to make some tea.

"Well nothing really I just wanted to invite you and Ginny over but I can't find her so I thought I would try you first." She said enthusiastically.

"That's all! God I thought like Ron was dying or Mia was hurt. Yea I would love to come over and I will try and find Ginny. I got to go though I left the kettle on." Harry said not waiting for Hermione to reply.

Harry turned back to the couch expecting Ginny to still be lying down; he frowned when he saw that it was so. He heard the kettle brewing and went into the kitchen and found her over the stove humming an old song. She had just finished making her tea

He came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hermione…wants us…to come…over for…lunch" he said in between kisses that tickled her neck.

Ginny giggled and poured some tea. "Really well she doesn't know I am here, right?"

"Yeah of course she does. I even told her how much of a great snog you are."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Gin calm down, I was kidding. No she doesn't know where you are. She asked me to try and find you. And lookie here, I did." Harry said spinning her around so she was facing him and gave her a long kiss.

"Yes well I am glad you did find me Mr. Potter. You know the quicker we get to Ron and Mione's house the quicker we can come back and do _other_ things." Ginny said with a smile on her lips and went into the living room.

"Alrighty then let's go." Harry said and walked fast out of the kitchen and grabbed Ginny's hand and apparated outside of their house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sorry guys that it has taken me soo long. I haa major writers blcok and I am sure the chapter is gonna suck but o well I tried. Please reviews flames or encouragement both are welcomed**


End file.
